


Chibi - 2010-10-06 - Burned Food

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when John cooks food on an overly hot stove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2010-10-06 - Burned Food




End file.
